


Mafdet, slayer of serpents

by sqbr



Category: Stargate (movie), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Comics, Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Humour, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-17
Updated: 2009-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Goa'uld are cruel and powerful beings, and they ruled Ancient Egypt as gods. They are, of course, no match for a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/SG1-Mafdet-slayer-of-serpents1-165367447).
> 
> Inspired by [walked right out of the machinery](http://rydra-wong.livejournal.com/80615.html) for the sarcophagus accident and symbiote POV, and [Momentary Paws](http://community.livejournal.com/cap_ironman/77318.html) for the cat (both of these stories are awesome by the way) Also by my own cat Kira, who would crush us all under her iron paw if she could.
> 
> I apologise to anyone who is from Egypt, knows much about Egypt (modern or ancient), or has even heard of Egypt. I did _some_ research, but the more I did the more I realised how much reality contradicts Stargate canon...

[](https://nickpic.host/image/mEjNox)

* * *

Transcription:  
**1** Nile Delta, 3000 B.C.E.  
**2** Merneith: You! Slave! Stop whatever it is you are doing and bring me some food!  
**3** Ako: But Ra said..  
Merneith: Forget that! I am your god while he is gone, and my word is law!  
**4** *Ako is grumpy*  
**5** Ako: I tire of these lesser gods. I will gladly obey such beings as Ra or Thoth but who is this Merneith to set herself up as their equal?  
Sêshafi: Oh don't get me started. Did you know she can't even read?  
**6** Ako: Really?  
Sêshafi: Yes, she had to get one of the scribes to translate the writing in the great hall for her. And then when he did, she said  
"Trust that blowhard Ra to cover his walls in propaganda, as if these pathetic savages would even think to question that we are gods"


	2. Page 2

* * *

After making this page I realised that ancient Egyptians believed in a multi-part soul each with their own afterlife, but I couldn't see any easy way to make that come across in the comic. Whether or not they would have interpreted a Goa'uld symbiote as a Ka (the part of the soul which animates doubles after death) is an open question!

Transcript:  
**1** Nebit: That's nothing, wait til you hear about her husband. I heard he got sick, and rather than letting himself die he put his ka into this servant boy. Poor kid's soul was pushed right out of his body!  
Sêshafi: That's not natural! How's that boy ever going to make it to the afterlife now?  
**2** Nebit: And worse that that? I heard his ka was in the form of a snake!  
Sêshafi: Ewww  
Ako: (to the cat Mafdet) A snake huh? Mafdet would make short work of that wouldn't you girl?  
**3** *Rami looks left*  
**4** *Rami looks right*  
**5** Rami: If you think that's bad, let me tell you a little something about this man who calls himself "Ra".


	3. Page 3

[ ](https://nickpic.host/image/mEj8rs)

* * *

I only found a decent reference pic for an adult symbiote _after_ I drew the comic, so I'm fixing them as I colour. Ugly things aren't they?

Transcript:  
**1** Nebit: Give up, false god! We will no longer tolerate your blasphemy!  
Merneith: Fools! Do you not realise how your god Ra will punish you for your insolence?  
**2** Nebit: Our god Ra has never left us. He is the sun! We see him every day! Your friend, this man who calls himself Ra? He will not return. We have suborned his men, and buried his Chappa'ai. All that remains is to dispose of the remaining trash like you.  
Merneith: What? But you can't...  
**3** Nebit: Djal, remove her ka as we did with her murderous husband.  
Merneith: My..ka?  
**4** *SNIKT!*  
**5** Nebit: See, my friends! These are not gods! They are merely snakes in the form of men!  
**6** Nebit: And we shall treat them as we treat all serpents! We will drive them out  
**7** Nebit: and we will crush them.  
**8** *beat*  
**9** Merneith(symbiote): Ah crap.


	4. Page 4

[ ](https://nickpic.host/image/mEjDlj)

* * *

Man this sarcophagus was more pain than it was worth, I ended up drawing it three times!

Transcript:  
**1** Merneith: cursed..humans.....should have stayed...on.....Tulac...  
**2** Merneith: If can...just..get to...sarcophagus...  
**3** *Mafdet pounces*  
**4** Merneith: Stupid stupid cat creature!!  
**5** *THUMP*  
**6** *sarcophagus flashes*


	5. Page 5

[ ](https://nickpic.host/image/mEjYNQ)

Transcription  
**1** Merneith: Right, now to crush this pointless attempt at rebellion before Ra gets back.  
**2** Merneith: You there! It is I, your god! Bow before me and pray that I am lenient!  
**3** Guard: Hello there Mrs cat! Can I help you with anything?  
Merneith: Are you deaf? Do not try my patience.  
**4** Guard: Aww, did all the fighting scare you? It's ok, all the false gods are gone now and everything is safe.  
Merneith: What are you...stop this at once!  
**5** Guard: ow! Fine! No more pats for you!  
Merneith: Steady Merneith, this is going to be harder than you thought, but you can still beat these stupid fleshbags. You are Goa'uld, and nothing will stand between you and your goal.  
**6** Merneith: oooh. Is that a bird?


	6. Page 6

[ ](https://nickpic.host/image/mEjzen)

* * *

Transcription:  
**1** The Goa'uld are an ancient species each born with the memories of a million years of dominance and death. When one of these beings takes over a human, the mind and spirit of the host is crushed almost instantaneously, overwhelmed by the sheer weight of self-centered arrogance.  
**2** They are of course, no match for a cat.  
**3** Before long, Merneith the god had pretty much forgotten that she had ever been anything but plain old Mafdet the cat.  
**4** She had kittens, and caught mice and if she stood out from the other cats in any way it was only in a particular aversion to snakes.  
**5** She would sometimes look at the new pharaoh with an expression of loathing and scorn, but being a cat that was nothing out of the ordinary.  
**6** So if you ever see a cat on the streets of Cairo, and she meows in a strange low voice and stares at you with eyes of an almost unnatural orange, you never know. you may have encountered one of the daughters of Merneith.


	7. Page 7

[ ](https://nickpic.host/image/mEjwtJ)

Transcription:  
**1** CAPTION: Cairo, present day  
Son: Is that story true? Do you think our cat could be an alien?  
Mother: Well I don't know, what do you think?  
**2** Daughter: Pfft. Mum's just making stuff up again  
Mother: And what makes you so sure of that?  
**3** Daughter: Everyone knows it was SG1 that prompted the rebellion. Your story doesn't even have any time travel in it!  
**4** Mother: American military propaganda.  
Daughter: You say that about everything from the tv show!  
Mother: That's because it's all propaganda.  
**5** Daughter: Fine. Whatever.  
Mother: Good girl.  
**6** THE END


End file.
